How He Felt
by BBGROOVE
Summary: okay I just wanted to write a fanfic on who encouraged Sam to take the first step with Jessica....and please read the An so you won't get confused


Discalaimer:I don't own Supernatural….if I did…..they would have a girl who could kick butt but have a strictly platonic relationship with the guys…well until I decided that some hott stuff needed to happen….hehehehehehehehe…..jkjkjk

AN: I just wanted to kind of establish how Sam and Jessica met…I'm not sure they disclosed information of what when where and why they met and dated…..But my friend said this little line that made me laugh and want to write this…"If Sam was here I'd totally be his friend" I think she meant girlfriend…but oh well….and also Briar is an OC and her and Sam have been friends since sophomore year of high school and they're 18…..the relationship between them is strictly platonic, no romance whatsoever, but they are kinda touchy…..they're loosely based on my friendship with my best pal Dylan.

XXX

"Sammy boy, you're my bestest friend, and I care for you deeply, but you are a complete dork," Briar smiled as she lightly patted her long-time friend on the shoulder. Her night black hair swung over her shoulders and cascaded down over her chest as she lifted herself up to sit on the wall beside him. Sam chuckled softly while combing his rough hand through his hair and started to turn to Briar.

"Good to know" Sam replied chuckling. The handsome brunette turned his head to the girl beside him before grabbing his pack and climbing off the wall. Briar sighed in exasperation as she followed in suit. She opened her mouth to state something but had to quickly duck as Sam swung his pack over his shoulder.

"Ah! Look, you've liked Jess since Sophomore year, just tell her," Briar argued as she shuffled her feet to a faster pace in order to catch up with Sam, her pleaded thigh-length skirt flapping with every small bounce.

"I highly doubt that she'd be interested in me," Sam stated in a matter of fact tone that drove Briar insane. Huffing, Briar skipped a few feet in front of the 18-year-old man and turned 180 to face him. Forcing her palm out flat she stopped him in mid-step. Sam rocked back a bit to regain his balance while feeling Briar's small hand hit hard into his chest.

"Sammy I'm leaving for Berkley in two weeks," Briar muttered sternly as she dropped her hand to her side and used her other to tip her glasses farther up the ridge of her nose. Sam averted his gaze and grunted with the fact of her soon to be absence.

Opening his mouth Sam prepared to reply to her previous statement, but she beat him to it. "All these years I've been the middleman in all of our group conversations. You would never even think about talking to Jessica if I wasn't there to make sure you didn't make a fool of yourself. Before her you have always been confident and self-assured. You really love her. And it hurts me to think that you'll never have a chance to experience that love with her when I leave," Briar whispered the last part as she placed her hand softly up against his cheek and moved forward.

Rubbing her thumb lightly against his rough skin Briar continued, "You're a great guy, and you could never looks stupid, you're too darn smart. Besides, you're one hot piece of man and she would be insane not to ravish you." Sam laughed as Briar smiled widely and grasped his hand in understanding.

"Come on, you are treating me to coffee. All this pep-talking is draining my supply of caffeine," Sam said while pulling Briar behind him. Briar chuckled and pulled out her wallet as they entered the small coffee shop.

(The Airport-2weeks later)

Briar nervously looked at the small papers in her hand that would allow her onto the plane. "Hey don't be nervous," Sam whispered soothingly as he rubbed Briar's back in a circular motion. Briar turned to her best friend as he smiled with reassurance.

"Flight 495 to Los Angles now boarding," The intercom boomed as Briar jumped in surprise. Sam moved his hand from behind the night haired beauty and slowly turned to face her. Briar instinctively grasped her hands around the boy and squeezed as Sam did the same.

"I'll miss you," Sam stated as they pulled apart.

"I'll miss you as well. But remember to tell her. Don't do what you think is right, do what your heart feels is right," Briar whispered as she lightly grasped Sam's chin in her palm and planted a small kiss on the left edge of his lips. Backing away a small tear slipped down her plumped cheek as she walked to the entrance. Turning one last time she placed her hand on her lips and then laid in flat against her hart.

"Bye," Sam thought as Briar disappeared into the hallway. Turning to leave Sam smiled in happiness and sadness.

(Later in the future)

"Hey Sam, looks. It's a picture of Briar," Jessica gasped as she jumped from her sitting position on the floor to Sam's lap. Following her pointing finger Sam noticed the small photo lying between Jessica's fingers. Sam grunted as he dropped the small box of junk that he was sorting through. Boxes of possessions that were marked with either his or her name surrounded both adults.

"How do you think she's doing?" Jessica questioned as she laid her head against Sam's head a look of content laced upon her countenance.

"She's doing what she feels is right," Sam replied as he turned to look at the blonde in his arms and kissed her lightly on the lips. Jessica responded lightly as she placed the photo on the far table.

XXXXX

AN: okay…my first Supernatural fic….they havn't shown enough shows for me to fully get how each character would act in these situations……..And don't flame if you think I'm trying to start something with Briar and Sam….that is not my intention…I actually liked Jessica……even though she had only a few lines……please be kind….


End file.
